


The Right One

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Comfortween 2020, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 20, Exhaustion, Getting Together, M/M, Overworking, Slice of Life, Touching, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Steve’s propped on the couch, slumped over in on himself, fast asleep and hugging the shield.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Comfortween 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	The Right One

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. Maybe Don’t Give 110%...  
> For the prompt _exhaustion, overwork, migraines and headaches, needing to be convinced to take a break._

Steve’s propped on the couch, slumped over in on himself in exhaustion, fast asleep hugging the shield.

Bucky pauses in the entrance to the room, empty glass in hand, breaking off his trek towards the fridge.

“Hey,” He keeps his voice low as he changes course to pad over towards Steve instead, picking up the remote to turn off the TV left on a muted news channel, the Avengers’ latest exploits playing on repeat.

Numerous reports in Steve’s neat penmanship litter the coffee table. Taking a quiet breath in, Bucky smooths his fingers lightly through the short strands of hair at the nape of Steve’s neck.

They feel very soft. He doesn’t allow himself to bite his lip, although the impulse is there. Moves his hand to Steve’s shoulder instead and shakes him, just a little.

“Steve.”

“Mmm, Bucky?” Steve surfaces with a yawn, blurry eyed, scrubbing the back of his hand over his mouth.

“You’d be better off hugging that in bed,” Letting go of Steve’s shoulder and stepping back, Bucky nods at the shield.

“I don’t –” Steve blinks down at the shield as if only just realising he’s holding it, and Bucky can’t quite hold back on the grin that wants to make it onto his face. Steve catches sight of it, blinks, grins a little himself, and rubs the back of his neck where Bucky touched, “It wasn’t a hug.”

“Hey, I’m not going to judge,” Bucky resumes his trek to the fridge, aware he’s still failing to hide his amusement.

It feels – good. To find something funny and to see Steve respond to his amusement. To see Steve respond to him.

For Bucky to respond to him in return – they’ve always circled back to each other like that.

“I should carry on with this,” Steve’s returned his attention to the paperwork while Bucky pours them each a glass of juice. He doesn’t have to look over at Steve to hear the faint grimace all but concealed in his voice.

“You should go back to sleep with your best friend,” He indicates the shield with the glass he then presses into Steve’s hand.

“I should, should I?” Both of Steve’s eyebrows rise even as he drinks a mouthful of juice, then raises the glass in thanks.

It’s only then Bucky realises the implications of what he just said.

His heart is suddenly racing, although he manages to keep his voice causal, “You know, that too, if you like.”

“Hmm,” His grin tugging at his mouth more than ever now, Steve sets both shield and empty glass aside to put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and, when Bucky quirks an eyebrow of his own in return, reels him in, “You know, maybe I should do that.”

“Yeah,” Burying his nose against his best friend’s shoulder, breathing in the welcome scent of – of warmth and home and of _Steve_ , Bucky gives in and does bite his lip this time, although he’s also still grinning, “You know, maybe you should.”


End file.
